


Decisions

by LordTabris



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTabris/pseuds/LordTabris
Summary: Queen Anora is faced with a decision, one Ella Cousland is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Kudos: 7





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Ella Cousland loves Anora Mac Tir. That is all. Also I don't own Dragon Age, so there's that.

The touch of her lips felt incredible. Even the smallest movement of her lips against hers left her shivering, left her shaking, left her hands grasping at every inch of her she could reach. It wasn’t enough, she didn’t think she would ever get enough, but it was absolutely everything, and that made the entire room spin. 

Anora’s fingers dipping into her hairline was nearly enough to make Ella lose control. The gentle tug that followed allowed for a soft moan to escape the younger woman. Ella’s hands moved from her hips, a soft squeeze of them before they were trailing up, until she was cradling her face in her hands. Their lips were still connected, and Ella didn’t know if she’d ever stop kissing her. She wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to. 

But the queen was more of a responsible woman than she was, or she was seemingly less enamored by the brunette, and she was able to bring them to a halt. Though Ella doubted it was because Anora didn’t want this; even as she pulled her lips away, her hand remained in Ella’s hair, her lips still brushing against hers with the tiniest of movements. 

“What are we doing?” Those were not the words Ella had wanted to have whispered against her lips, but she had known they were coming. As much as she’d wished for Anora asking for more, the queen was far more sensible than she was. Though, even Ella had to admit that it was a fair question. Anora was married, and though Ella didn’t particularly care about that fact, she knew Anora did. The queen wasn’t one to bed any noble she could talk out of their clothes as the king was. Ella wasn’t just any noble however, and perhaps that itself was both why Anora had to ask that question. 

Ella was no ordinary noblewoman; she was a Cousland, she was a knight, she had grown up equal to Anora in terms of power and influence. But even more than that, Ella was her friend. Ella was her closest friend, the woman she had found herself falling more in love with by the day. Ella was someone she’d nearly been in this position with many times before, someone she’d discussed things with, who she’d told this would never happen. And deep down, they both knew that if this happened, Ella would be someone who wouldn’t want this to end. 

“I don’t know,” Ella answered her honestly, hands remaining on Anora’s face, cradling it as if she were the most precious person she could ever touch. In Ella’s mind, she was. “But what I do know, is that I…” Ella’s eyes closed then, her forehead resting against the blonde’s as she let out a sigh. “I know that if you let me, your majesty, I will never stop loving you. If I love you this once Anora, I doubt I will ever stop.” 

She saw it then, the flicker in Anora’s eyes that showed she wanted this, that she wanted her. And by the Maker did Ella want her too. That was the only sign Ella seemed to need, as her lips returned to Anora’s then, and she was welcomed back in kind. Anora’s hands had slipped down to Ella’s waist during their pause, but once again found themselves tangled in the dark hair before her. 

“This is your chance, my queen,” Ella breathed out, lips still against hers for a moment, before she was moving them down her jaw, her movements slow, soft, as if she were cherishing the moment. “You can tell me to leave, and I will. You can tell me to never speak of this again, and I will never say a single word of it.” Her lips were down her neck by the time she was finished speaking, and when she received a moan so soft she barely heard it as a reply, Anora could feel the slight curl of her lips against her skin. 

“What say you, my queen?” She let her bottom lip drag up the skin of Anora’s neck, her fingers digging into her hips slightly. “Do you wish for me to go?” The words had nearly been cut off by the way Anora’s hands reached for her, grasping her face in them before she was pulling her in, all but crushing their lips together in an attempt to get Ella closer. 

The kiss was different than before; full of lust and want and need, lips pressing harder against each other, both women more sure of themselves in that moment. When they parted to catch their breath, Anora’s hands dropped to Ella’s arms, sliding them down until she was holding onto her hands. “What I wish, Lady Cousland,” she spoke, eyes meeting Ella’s. “Is for you to quit teasing me, and to take me to bed.” 

And, truly, who was Ella Cousland to deny her queen? 


End file.
